Episode 490.e Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix! (Part 5)
Plot After a disastrous summer with the Mitchells, including an encounter with the Dementors, Nonny is shunned by friends upon returning to Bubblewarts, after the return of Lord Rotten Tomato and no one believes him. He starts his fifth year while new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Mayor refuses to teach them defensive spells while refuting Nonny's claims of the Dark Lord's return. So Nonny sets out, with Gil and Molly, to start up the D.A, Mr. Grouper's Army to battle evil forces and prepare the fellow young witches and wizards for the extraordinary journey that lies ahead. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for little romance, some violence, a little cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2007 film "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire!" This story takes place a year after the fourth story. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Grimmauld Place) (They reappear in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Frank hurries in.) Frank: There you are. (He looks at Mr. Grouper, but the Headmaster had all ready disapperated.) Oona: We've got to go to St. Mungo's. Frank: No, you can't. Brett: We can go where we please. Frank: We can't go yet. It would look to suspicious if you lot showed up fifteen minutes after Arthur arrives because Nonny's been seeing visions of things happening hundreds of miles from Bubblewarts. (Brett, livid with rage and fear, shoves his face near Frank's.) Brett: That's our father out there dying! Frank: I can't let you leave. I'm sorry. (He slowly draws his wand, holding it loosely at his side. The point was not lost to anyone.) Pablo: You don't even care! You wouldn't even understand! (Frank stares at him incredulously.) Frank: I was part of the first Order. I lost my best friends to You-Know- Who. (His eyes flick to Nonny.) Frank: He's all I have left of them. Believe me, I don't want Arthur to die. (pause) But there are some things worth dying for! (Pablo and Brett look very much cowed by the haunted look in Frank's eyes. Finally, they sink into chairs around the table. Brett puts his head in his hands. Pablo simply stares at the wall. Oona is weeping softly. Gil puts his arm around her. Nonny sits away from them, by himself. Pablo and Oona lay slumped in chairs, dozing. The rest are sitting silently. The front door opens, and Mrs. Gordon bustles in. Pablo and Oona wake with a start.) Oona: Mum! (Scene: Entry Hall) (The Gordons get up and hug their mother all at once in the entry hall. Nonny gets up and walks wearily out into the hall. He stands back, watching, as the Gordons are reunited in the hall. Yet Nonny is forgotten in the background. He stands apart from them, looking on, an intruder to their grief. Finally they separate.) Mrs. Gordon: Your father's alive. He's going to make it. (There is relief evident on all of their faces. Nonny turns and leaves, re-entering the kitchen.) (Scene: Kitchen) (Nonny sets down several plates, then looks at Frank.) Nonny: Frank, I-- (He stops. Frank looks at him.) Frank: You can tell me, Nonny. Nonny: When I saw the attack, well, I was the snake. Frank: What? Nonny: I felt the fangs like they were mine, saw through the snake's eyes like they were mine... (Frank looks concerned.) Nonny: I think I might be going mad. (There is a horrible silence. Frank looks uncomfortable.) Frank: Nonsense. You're just tired. You've had a rough night. Nonny: But what if there's a snake inside me? Frank: You've told Mr. Grouper this? (off Nonny's nod.) Then there's nothing to worry about. (Scene: Bubble City) (Mrs. Gordon, Gil, Oona, Pablo, Brett, the Machu Picchu ChuChu and Miss Jenny walk up to a run-down storefront with a single mannequin in the display window. Miss Jenny moves right up to the window.) Miss Jenny: We're here to see Arthur Gordon. (The mannequin beckons to them with its finger. Miss Jenny steps into the glass and vanishes. The rest follow.) (Scene: St. Mungo's) (They enter a crowded reception area packed with witches and wizards who have been damaged or injured in the course of their magical lives. Many move around wearing white robes with the insignia of a wand and bone crossed over each other. Mrs. Gordon marches very determinedly through the crowd.) Mrs. Gordon: This way, come on! (Scene: St. Mungo's Hallway) (The Machu Picchu ChuChu and Miss Jenny stop outside the door.) Miss Jenny: We'll wait outside at first, Molly. It should be family first. (Mrs. Gordon nods and pushes her children through the door. Nonny holds back, but she beckons to him.) Mrs. Gordon: Don't be silly, Nonny. You too. (And she ushered him inside.) (Scene: Ward) (There are three patients in the ward. Arthur lies in the farthest bed by the window, propped up on several pillows and reading the paper.) Mr. Gordon: Hullo, everyone! (Mrs. Gordon bends down and kisses Arthur.) Mrs. Gordon: How are you, dear? Arthur: I am absolutely fine. If they could take the bandages off, I'd walk out of here in a jiffy. (He hugs Oona with his good arm.) Pablo: How come they haven't taken them off, then? Arthur: Oh, I start bleeding like mad. The snake had some strange poison in it. Keeps the wounds open. But they'll find a cure, don't you doubt. (Brett leans in close.) Brett: What were you doing when it happened, dad? Mr. Gordon: That's my own business. Pablo: You were guarding it, won't you? This weapon thing? Mrs. Gordon: That's enough! (She looks at Arthur.) Mrs. Gordon: The Machu Picchu ChuChu and Miss Jenny are outside, Arthur. They'd like a word. (She looks at her children.) Mrs. Gordon: All of you, out, if you please. (They turn and leave. Mr. Gordon calls Nonny back.) Arthur: Nonny, stay a moment. (Nonny returns to the bed.) Arthur: I never thanked you properly. Nonny: There's no need-- Arthur: But there is, Nonny. If you hadn't had your vision, no one would have found me in time. So...thank you. (Nonny smiles, then departs.) (Scene: St. Mungo's Hallway) (The door to the ward is closed. Gil is listening with his ear to the door. They lean close to the doors.) (Scene: Ward) Miss Jenny: ...we searched the whole floor, Arthur, but we couldn't find that snake. Why a snake, anyway? Machu Picchu ChuChu: He probably sent it as a lookout. See what he's up against. That's the closest he's ever gotten to it. (pause) So, Pirruccello says he saw the whole thing? Mrs. Gordon: Yes. You know, Mr. Grouper seems like he's been waiting for something like this to happen. When I spoke to him this morning, he seemed very worried about Nonny. Machu Picchu ChuChu: He should be. I mean, if You-Know- Who is really possessing him... (The Machu Picchu ChuChu trails off.) (Scene: St. Mungo's Hallway) (Nonny straightens and looks at the others huddled outside the door. They are staring at him in unmistakable fear. Nonny looks away from them. There is a silence.) Rock Ness Lobster: Hullo. (They turn.) Molly: The Rock Ness Lobster! (The Rock Ness Lobster looks puzzled.) Rock Ness Lobster: Rock Ness? Me? Did I really? Well, I expect I was hopeless at it! (He rubs his hands together briskly.) Rock Ness Lobster: Now, I'll expect all of you will be wanting my autograph? Nonny: Uh, sure... (Just then, a healer emerges from a double-door nearby.) Healer Lobster: Ah, there you went, Rock Ness Lobster. (She comes up to them and gently takes his elbow.) Healer Lobster: He keeps wandering off, handing out autographs, don't you know? It's a good sign toward recovering his memory, the poor dear. Gil: Yeah, sorry about that, mate. (The Rock Ness Lobster peers at him.) Rock Ness Lobster: Have we met? Gil: Yeah, it was my wand that backfired on you. Healer Lobster: Was it? What a coincidence! (She takes the Rock Ness Lobster back in through the double-doors. Nonny, Gil, and Molly follow.) (Scene: Permanent Ward) (The Healer sits the Rock Ness Lobster down in a chair. There are other apportioned sections of the room.) Healer Lobster: This is our long-term resident ward, for permanent spell damage. Well, I must go... (She bustles away.) Mrs. Imani: Come along, Goby. (Nonny and the others turn.) Gil: Hey, Goby! (Goby turns beet-red, and looks away. His grandmother looks at the three of them.) Mrs. Imani: Friends of yours, Goby? (pause) Ah, yes, Nonny Pirruccello. Good to meet you, finally. And a Gordon. (She turns to Molly.) Mrs. Imani: And you must be Miss Gentilella. Goby's mentioned you. Gil: Who're you visiting, Goby? (Mrs. Imani turns to Goby.) Mrs. Imani: You haven't told them? Molly: Told us what? Mrs. Imani: Goby's dear parents were tortured into insanity by You-Know- Who before he disappeared. Aurors, you know, very well respected. (Just then, Alice Imani, Goby's mother, emerges from behind the parition. She beckons tentatively to Goby, who goes to her. She gently, almost reverently, hands him a candy wrapper.) Mrs. Imani: Alice? All right, come on, Goby. (Goby is still staring at his mother, who smiles at him, then disappears again. Goby turns, locks eyes with Nonny, and departs. As he goes, he slips the wrapper into his pocket, as if it were his most treasured possession. Molly and Gil watch him.) Molly: I never knew... Poor Goby. (Scene: Grimmauld Place) (Mrs. Gordon, Nonny, Oona, Gil, Pablo, Brett, Molly, the Machu Picchu ChuChu, and Miss Jenny walk into the entry hall of Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Gordon looks at Nonny concernedly.) Mrs. Gordon: Are you all right, Nonny dear? You look like you're going to be sick. (He doesn't answer, but marches up the stairs and shuts himself in his bedroom.) (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny begins to pack his trunk determinedly.) Mr. Braxton: Running away, are we? (He turns to the portrait of Mr. Braxton.) Nonny: I have to. Mr. Braxton: You know, I thought Gryffindors had to be brave. Nonny: I won't hurt anybody else. Mr. Braxton: I see. You are running away out of nobility. You know, that's why I hated teaching. Young people always think they know what's best, as if no one else could possibly understand things better. (Nonny moves to a window and opens it, leaning out.) Mr. Braxton: I've brought a message from Mr. Grouper. (Nonny stops and looks at him.) Nonny: What is it? Mr. Braxton: Mr. Grouper say, "Stay where you are." Nonny: That's it? Stay there while the grown-ups sort things out? Mr. Braxton: When in all your life has listening to Mr. Grouper ever led you into trouble? Whatever his reasons, he has your best interests at heart, Pirruccello. (Mr. Braxton moves off the portrait frame and vanishes.) Nonny: Fine! Go! And tell Mr. Grouper thanks for nothing! (He tips his trunk over in anger and sits down on the bed. There is a knock on the door. Oona walks in, looking determined.) Nonny: Get out! Oona: No. Nonny: Oona, I'm dangerous. You can't be around me. Oona: Did you forget that I've been possessed by You-Know-Who before? (Nonny falls silent, looking cowed.) Nonny: I forgot. Oona: Lucky you. Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. (pause) Can you remember everything you've done this year? There aren't any blank spots in your memory? Nonny: No, I don't think so. Oona: Then You-Know-Who has never possessed you, Nonny. (She sits down on the bed next to him.) Oona: I don't know what's going on with you right now, but possession's not one of them. You're not dangerous. (She smiles at him. Finally, he smiles back.) Nonny: (mumbling) Thanks, Oona. Oona: Don't mention it. (She hops off the bed and departs the room.) (Scene: Kitchen) (Nonny wanders into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Frank enters.) Frank: Nonny, have you seen Sam? I haven't seen him for days now. Nonny: Haven't seen him. Frank: Oh well. Maybe he's crawled up into the air ducts and died...mustn't get my hopes up though. (The back door is shoved open and Mr. Grumpfish enters.) Mr. Grumpfish: Pirruccello, excellent. I'd like a word. (He marches over to the table and sits.) Mr. Grumpfish: Sit, Pirruccello. Frank: You know, I don't like people giving orders in my house. Mr. Grumpfish: How unfortunate for you. Now kindly get out. My instructions from Mr. Grouper are to talk with Pirruccello alone. Frank: I'm his godfather. I think I'll stay. (Mr. Grumpfish curls his lip in anger but keeps quiet.) Mr. Grumpfish: Very well, then. I know how you like to pretend you're useful. (Frank stiffens, but ignores the jab.) Mr. Grumpfish: It is the Headmaster's wish that I teach you Occlumency, Pirruccello. Nonny: What's that? (Mr. Grumpfish steers.) Mr. Grumpfish: Occlumency. It is an ancient form of magic that allows you to defend your mind from external intrusion. (pause) We begin at six-o-clock on Monday, Pirruccello. (Mr. Grumpfish stands.) Mr. Grumpfish: Well, unlike Frank here, I don't have unlimited leisure time. Frank: Just a second, Mr. Grumpfish. If I hear that you're using this to give Nonny a hard time, you'll have me to answer to. (Mr. Grumpfish sneers again.) Mr. Grumpfish: How touching. Yet Pirruccello is incredibly like his father. Criticism simply bounces off of him. (Frank stands and grabs Mr. Grumpfish by the shoulders and roughly shoves him into the wall. He glares at Mr. Grumpfish.) Frank: I've warned you, Snivellus. Mr. Grouper may think you»ve reformed, but I know better... (Mr. Grumpfish pushes him out of the way.) Mr. Grumpfish: Touch me one more time, Frank, and you won't touch anything again. (He sweeps back to the door and departs.) (Scene: Bubblewarts) (We sail through another snowstorm back to Bubblewarts, passing the grounds and sliding through an open window.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Hallway) (Nonny makes his way along the hallway. Suddenly Jackie comes around the corner. She skids to an abrupt halt, blushing slightly.) Jackie: Hi, Nonny. Nonny: Hi. (There is an awkward silence.) Jackie: Er...bye then. (She starts to walk by.) Nonny: Hey Jackie! (She turns to him.) Nonny: Well, uh, Valentine's Day is the same day as our next Bubblemead visit. (She blushes harder.) Nonny: Well, uh, would you like to, you know, go with me? Jackie: Sure! Nonny: Cool. (She smiles at him and walks away.) (Scene: Mr. Grumpfish's Office) (Nonny enters Mr. Grumpfish's office. Mr. Grumpfish sits behind his desk, next to a pensieve.) Mr. Grumpfish: Sit, Pirruccello. (Nonny does so.) Mr. Grumpfish: As you are well aware, I will be teaching you Occlumency. The headmaster feels you should learn this form of magic to defend yourself against the Dark Lord, who is skilled at Legilimency. Nonny: What's that, Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: Legilimency is the ability to extract thoughts and feelings from others. Nonny: Rotten Tomato can read minds? Mr. Grumpfish: As usual, you have all the subtlety of a stone wall, Pirruccello. The mind is not a book, of which any page can be examined. The mind is complex and multi-layered. Nonny: So he could read our minds right now? Mr. Grumpfish: Eye contact is normally required for Legilimency to work. In your case, however, things are somewhat different. Your scar has forged a connection between you and the Dark Lord. (pause) When your mind is most relaxed, such as during sleep, you receive the Dark Lord's thoughts and feelings. The Headmaster believes that it is inadvisable for this to continue. Nonny: But hasn't it helped so far? I mean, it saved Mr. Gordon's life, didn't it? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, it did, but at the expense of our advantage. The connection between you was so powerful during your vision of the snake that the Dark Lord became aware of it. The Headmaster fears that he may try to use this to his advantage, to manipulate you through false visions. (Mr. Grumpfish stands and pulls out his wand. Nonny flinches, ever so slightly. But Mr. Grumpfish merely puts it to his head and draws a glowing string of memory from his head and drops it into the Pensive.) Mr. Grumpfish: Wand out, Pirruccello. (Nonny draws his wand.) Mr. Grumpfish: You may use any spell you can think of to try and repel me. Nonny: What are you going to do? Mr. Grumpfish: I am going to break into your mind. (pause) Legimens! (The spell hits Nonny, who staggers backward, grimacing.) (Scene: Mitchells) (Nonny clings to a tree branch as the dog Ripper barks at him from the ground. The Mitchells laugh as they stand in the driveway.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Great Hall) (Nonny sits under the Sorting Hat.) (Scene: The Great Lake) (Nonny stands over Frank, a Patronus hovering over him as hundreds of Dementors swarm overhead.) (Scene: Mr. Grumpfish's Office) (Nonny's face is contorted with rage.) Nonny: NO! (A spell fires from his wand. Mr. Grumpfish dodges it. Gasping, Nonny falls to his knees.) Mr. Grumpfish: Well, you stopped me eventually. Ideally, you should repel me with your mind. (Nonny climbs to his feet.) Mr. Grumpfish: Clear your mind, Pirruccello. Abandon your emotions. Legilimens! (Nonny staggers again.) (Scene: Mitchells Home) (Mr. Mitchell nails the letterbox closed...) (Scene: Department of Mysteries) (Nonny skids to a stop and looks down a dark hallway. Mr. Gordon stops as well, and glances back at Nonny.) Mr. Gordon: Come on, Nonny! Nonny: I've been there before... (Mr. Gordon looks nervous, then grabs Nonny's robes and drag him along.) Mr. Gordon: Now, Nonny, I find that highly unlikely... (Scene: Mr. Grumpfish's Office) (Mr. Grumpfish lowers his wand, breaking the spell.) Mr. Grumpfish: What was that? (Nonny looks stunned.) Nonny: I've just realized... (Mr. Grumpfish is staring at him, agitated.) Mr. Grumpfish: Realized what, Pirruccello? (Nonny looks at Mr. Grumpfish suddenly.) Nonny: What's in the Department of Mysteries, sir? (There is a stunned silence. Mr. Grumpfish regards Nonny with suspicion.) Mr. Grumpfish: What did you say? Nonny: That corridor, I've been dreaming about it for months...it leads to the Department of Mysteries, I'm sure of it. (Mr. Grumpfish comes around the desk. He is deathly quiet, always a bad sign.) Mr. Grumpfish: There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Pirruccello, none of which concern you. (There is a horrifying scream that echos through the castle. Mr. Grumpfish and Nonny stare at the ceiling. Mr. Grumpfish glances at Nonny, then hefts his wand and sweeps from the office. Nonny follows.) (Scene: Entry Hall) (There is a huge crowd of students standing at the top of the stairs leading down into the entry hall. There is another unearthly wail. Nonny pushes his way through the crowd until he can see. Daisy stands at the bottom of the stairs, looking crazed and turning in circles, her wand out and clutched in her hand.) Daisy: (shrieking) You cannot sack me! Mayor: I can do whatever I wish! Daisy: This is my home! (The Mayor is grinning evilly.) Mayor: Not anymore. (She points at the door with a stubby finger.) Mayor: Now remove yourself from this castle! Mr. Grouper: She will not be leaving. (Behind the Mayor, the crowd parts slowly, and Mr. Grouper moves down the steps.) Mayor: I have the authority, Headmaster! Mr. Grouper: Oh, I agree with you, Mayor. You do have the power to dismiss my teachers. However... (He looks at Daisy, who stands alone in the entry hall, smiling at Mr. Grouper through her tears.) Mr. Grouper: ...You cannot send them from this castle. That is still my decision. Daisy will remain here. (The Mayor turns to him, furious.) Mayor: And what of her quarters when I appoint a new teacher. Mr. Grouper: Happily, that will not be necessary. I have found a successor for good Daisy already. As you know... (The Mayor is looking mutinous.) Mr. Grouper: ...the Ministry can only appoint new teachers if I cannot find one. I think you will find him suitable enough. (The great oaken doors leading to the grounds swing open, revealing an ebony-skinned horse. It is Rusty, who saved Nonny in his first year.) Mr. Grouper: This is Rusty. (The Mayor is thunderstruck.) (Scene: Library) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly are huddled around a table.) Gil: So you're saying this weapon You- Know-Who's after is in the Department of Mysteries? Nonny: It's got to be. Molly: That's got to be what the Giant was doing in the Ministry when he was arrested. Nonny: Probably. Mr. Gordon was probably there when he was attacked, too. That must be what the Order's guarding! Gil: But why the Department of Mysteries? Molly: It makes perfect sense, Gil. It's got to be something the Ministry's been developing. Something top secret. (Nonny nods in agreement. Molly picks up a copy of the Daily Prophet grimly.) Molly: Look at this. There's been a mass escape from Azkaban. Gil: Bloody hell! (Nonny stares at the front page picture of ten witches and wizards.) Nonny: They're all Death Eaters! (Molly nods fearfully.) Molly: Yes. (Nonny grits his teeth.) Nonny: Rotten Tomato. (Scene: Bubblemeade) (The sun rises over Bubblewarts as Nonny, Gil, and Molly stroll down the main street of Bubblemead. Jackie quickly finds Nonny.) Jackie: Hi, Nonny! (Nonny grins sheepishly at her, avoiding looking at Gil.) Molly: Have fun, Nonny. Meet me in The Three Broomsticks after. There's something you need to do. Nonny: Ok. (He goes to Jackie, and they leave together.) (Scene: Madam Puddifoot's) (Outside, it rains. Nonny and Jackie sit awkwardly opposite each other at a small table. Valentine's Day decorations accost the eyes at every turn.) Jackie: You know, Gordon and I came here last year. Before... (Nonny looks away, and sees several couples kissing. He looks away.) Jackie: I--I've been meaning to ask you for ages...but...I mean... (Nonny looks at her. She is beginning to tear up.) Nonny: What? Jackie: Did--did Gordon say anything about me before he...he--died? Nonny: Oh. Uh, no, there wasn't really much time... (Jackie bursts into tears. Nonny tries to console her.) Nonny: Look, maybe we should talk about something else... Jackie: I thought you'd want to talk about it! I thought you'd understand! (She stands up so suddenly the table rattles. The teashop has gone deathly still. Everyone watches them.) Jackie: See you around, Nonny. (She walks out. Nonny stands and runs after her.) (Scene: Bubblemeade) (Nonny staggers into the rain, looking around frantically. But Jackie has disappeared. Getting wetter by the minute, he gives up and slowly makes his way over to the Three Broomsticks.) (Scene: Three Broomsticks) (He enters and sees Molly. She's sitting in a booth with Deema and Shelly Skeeter, a reporter. Nonny sits down.) Nonny: What's this all about? Shelly: That's what Little Miss Perfect was about to tell us. (Nonny glances at Molly.) Molly: Right, well, I figured that with all of the negative press out about Nonny, he should have a chance to defend himself. (pause) All of the details. What happened last summer. The truth about Frank the Tow Truck Lobster and Rotten Tomato, not to mention the names of all the Death Eaters still on the loose. (Shelly leans across the table.) Shelly: The Prophet will never publish that. Goes against the public mood. Molly: Well, it doesn't matter. We've found a publisher for the article. Shelly: Who? (Deema looks away from the window.) Deema: My father. He's the editor of The Quibble. (Shelly laughs out loud.) Shelly: The Quibbler? (to Molly) You think people will take Nonny Pirruccello seriously if he's published in the Quibbler? It's nothing but a conspiracy theory, cock-and-bull story tabloid! Molly: Some won't believe Nonny, that's true. But every person we do convince is one more ally. (Shelly shrugs, and pulls her quill from her bag.) Molly: So, Nonny. Ready to tell the public the truth? Nonny: Yeah, I guess so. (Molly sits back and sips her drink.) Molly: Fire away, Shelly. (Scene: Bubblewarts Grounds) The snow on the ground has melted. The sky is clear and the sun shines brightly. Spring has come.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Nonny, Gil and Molly sit at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. An owl drops a letter on Nonny's plate. Molly opens it and pulls out a copy of the Quibbler. Nonny's smiling face grins at them from the front cover.) Molly: Look, Nonny! It's your article! (Then, a dozen more owls drop letters on Nonny. He covers his head as their rain around him.) Nonny: What on earth? (Molly beams at him.) Molly: Fan mail, Nonny! Responses to the article. Mayor: Which article is that, dear? (The Mayor had appeared at their table, smiling toad-like.) Nonny: I have just published an article telling the real story about what happened last June. (The Mayor instantly turns an ugly shade of purple in her rage.) Mayor: Where is this article? (Molly hands her the Quibbler.) Mayor: Right, I will confiscate this. Anyone found in possession of this magazine will be expelled. (She stalks off. Molly giggles in triumph.) Nonny: What? Molly: She's done it to herself. Banning the article will only make people want to read it more! (Scene: Room of Requirement) (Nonny stands before the G.A. again.) Nonny: We've been doing so well, I thought we'd work on some defensive blocking spells tonight. (Wands wave and spells fly through the air. Nonny paces through the students.) Nonny: That was really good. (With a crack, Clam appears.) Clam: Mr. Nonny Pirruccello! (He looks absolutely frantic. Nonny turns to him.) Nonny: What is it, Clam? (The House-Clam has gone quiet, clamping his hands over his mouth.) Clam: She-- (He stopped, terrified.) Nonny: Who, Clam? (Clam shakes his head.) Nonny: Is it the Mayor? (Clam nods. Nonny looks up, horrified. Clam forces his arms down and takes a breath.) Clam: She knows, Nonny Pirruccello. She's coming! (Nonny opens the door with a wave of his wand.) Nonny: Get out of here! Now! (There is a mad rush to the door. Nonny ushers them all out safely, and exits.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Hallway) (Nonny pelts up a hallway. He is hit in the back with a spell and falls to the ground. Tobias leaps from behind a statue.) Tobias: Got you, Pirruccello. (pause) Over here, Mayor! I've got one! (The Mayor hurries over.) Mayor: It's him. Well done, Tobias! (to Nonny) On your feet, Pirruccello. We're going to see the Headmaster! (She turns to Tobias.) Mayor: Search everywhere for the others, Tobias. Round them all up. Check everywhere, bathrooms, the library, empty classrooms. We must find them! (Tobias nods and hurries off.) (Scene: Mr. Grouper's Office) (The Mayor shoves Nonny into Mr. Grouper's office, which is filled with people. Mrs. Grouper, Marty Snailer, Dan, another Auror snail, and Hauntsworth Gordon.) Mr. Grouper: You may be High Inquisitor of this school, Mayor, but kindly do not manhandle my students. (Marty looks pleased. He claps his hands and rubs them excitedly.) Marty: Well, well, well, Mr. Pirruccello! I expect you know why you're here? (Nonny glances at Mr. Grouper. The Headmaster shakes his head, ever so slightly.) Nonny: Not really, no. Marty: You don't? You haven't broken any school rules? Nonny: School rules? No. Marty: Or Ministerial Decrees? Nonny: Not that I know of. (The Mayor opens the door again, leading Mavis, Jackie's friend, into the room. She has been crying, and her face is covered in pimples forming the word = Sneak.) Mayor: I'm afraid the poor girl is unable to speak. But I shall tell you what has transpired. (pause) Shortly after dinner she came to me and said that if I went to the Room of Requirement I would find an illegally-formed student group. (pause) It was at that time that this hex took affect. (She gestures to Mavis's face.) Mayor: Since I had received information some time ago that Pirruccello and a number of other students had met in the Bubble's Head to start an illegal group-- Mr. Grouper: I'm not sure that's true, Mayor. Mayor: I'm sorry? Mr. Grouper: In point of fact, when young Pirruccello met those students it was not illegal. Mayor: But two days later, Educational Decree Twenty-Four was introduced. Mr. Grouper: Again, quite correct. However, I wonder if you have any evidence that proves this group has been meeting since then? Mayor: I have a witness right here! Mr. Grouper: Correct again. I must confess that I was, however, under the impression that this young girl only told you a meeting was going on tonight. Mayor: Let's ask her, shall we? (She turns to Mavis, who is staring at the wall.) Mayor: You can shake your head for an answer, dear. Now, have there been more meetings? (Slowly, still staring at the wall, Mavis shakes her head.) Mayor: What do you mean by shaking your head, girl? Mr. Grouper: I would think that she was saying there have been no other meetings. Would that be correct? (She nods.) Mayor: But what about Pirruccello? He was the leader, and has been-- (To the Mayor's astonishment, Mavis is shaking her head yet again.) Mayor: Why are you shaking your head, girl? Mrs. Grouper: It usually means "no," Mayor. (The Mayor grabs Mavis by the cloak and shakes her roughly. Mr. Grouper stands, and there is anger in his voice. He draws his wand and points it at the Mayor.) Mr. Grouper: Again, I cannot have you manhandling my students, Mayor. (She laughs, softly, and lets Mavis go.) Mayor: My apologies, Headmaster. I forgot myself. Marty: Well, what about the meeting tonight? Mayor: Right. Of course. Well, we proceeded down to the Room and entered. (pause) We caught Pirruccello just outside. But it doesn't matter. We've found all of their names. (She pulls the roster list Molly had made up from her pocket. Nonny gaps at it in horror. Marty gapes at it as well. He snatches it out of the Mayor's hands. He looks up, an expression of twisted delight on his face.) Marty: So, Mr. Grouper, you've been behind this whole thing. (He hands the paper to Mr. Grouper, who looks at it. He seems suddenly at a loss for words.) Marty: (harsh whisper) Grouper's Army. (Mr. Grouper smiles pleasantly and spreads his hands widely.) Mr. Grouper: Well, Minister. You've caught me. Marty: This has all been your doing! You've been recruiting students for your army! Mr. Grouper: Quite correct, Marty. Marty: I knew it! I KNEW it! You've been plotting against me all this time! Mr. Grouper: (pleasantly) That's right. Marty: This is too good to be true! (Nonny turns to Mr. Grouper in horror.) Nonny: Mr. Grouper, no! Mr. Grouper: Quiet, Nonny! Marty: Yes, shut up, Pirruccello. So, you'll be coming with us to the Ministry-- Mr. Grouper: Ah, yes. I was wondering when we'd hit that little snag. Marty: I see no snag, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: But I do. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I would "come quietly." Marty: Resisting arrest, now are you, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: Precisely. You see, I have absolutely no intention of going to Azkaban. (The Auror snail next to Dan slowly moves his hand towards his pocket.) Mr. Grouper: Don't be silly, Hawkes. Leave the wand there. (The man stops.) Marty: You would really take on two Aurors, the Mayor, and myself, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: Naturally. All of you did rather well on your spellwork at this school, but if you attempt to take me in by force, I'm afraid I shall have to hurt you. (In one motion, all of them draw their wands. Nonny dives for cover. Mr. Grouper is fastest. There is an instant of blinding light as spells blast in all directions. A spell strikes Mr. Grouper's desk with a bang, and explodes. Dust fills the room. There is a shout and some scuffling of feet, another bang, and silence. Nonny blinks and stands as the dust settles. Mr. Grouper hasn't moved. Marty, the Auror snail, the Mayor, Dan, and Hauntsworth are all laying on the floor, unconscious. Mr. Grouper's desk has been broken in half, and all of the tables overturned. He moves swiftly to Mrs. Grouper, Nonny, and Mavis.) Mr. Grouper: Are you all right? (Mrs. Grouper is standing, dusting herself off.) Mrs. Grouper: Yes, we're fine. (pause) Oh, where will you go, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: I'm not going into hiding. Marty will soon regret removing me from Bubblewarts. (Nonny moves to Mr. Grouper's side.) Nonny: I'm so sorry, Mr. Grouper! (Mr. Grouper smiles at him.) Mr. Grouper: It's fine. Now listen to me, Nonny. Keep studying Occlumency! Do everything Mr. Grumpfish tells you. (He grips Nonny's shoulder.) Mr. Grouper: Close your mind! You will understand, in time. (Marty is stirring.) Mr. Grouper: Lay back down. They must not think we have had time to talk. (They do so. He moves to Fawkes. Marty opens his eyes. Mr. Grouper grabs onto Fawkes' tail, and the two vanish in a blast of fire.) Marty: Find him! (The Mayor, Hauntsworth, Dan, the auror snail, and Marty race from the office. Mrs. Grouper ushers Nonny and Mavis out of the office.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Nonny sits next to Gil and Molly. The Mayor stands up from the staff table, holding a parchment.) Mayor: "By Order of the Ministry of Magic: the Mayor will replace the Mayor as Head of Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (She looks over them all smugly.) Mayor: My first act as your new Headmistress is to form an Inquisitional Squad, lead by Tobias Gordon. They will report directly to me about the goings on in the halls of this school. (Nonny glares at her.) Mayor: Furthermore, our good caretaker, the Marching Bandit has requested we reinstate the "old punishments." I have decided that there is no reason we shouldn't. (The Marching Bandit stands at the back of the hall, grinning like a kid at Christmas.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Courtyard) (Nonny, Molly, and Gil head towards the Bubblewarts Grounds. Gil is dressed in his Quidditch robes.) Nonny: Are you sure you can't? Mr. Langoustine said it was important. Gil: No way. Quidditch practice. If I don't show up, Dolly'll go mad. (They part ways.) (Scene: Forbidden Forest) (Nonny, Molly, and Mr. Langoustine march through the Forbidden Forest.) Molly: Mr. Langoustine... we've been walking for a good hour. Mr. Langoustine: Its jus' up ahead, here. Nonny: Could you tell us what it is, Mr. Langoustine, please? Mr. Langoustine: All righ'. Well, I'm showin' yeh this, because tha' Mayor woman put me on probation. I can' last much longer afore I get sacked like Daisy. Molly: We won't let her! Mr. Langoustine: Bah. S'not the end o' the world. If I do, I'll go help Mr. Grouper. Grea' man... (pause) Anyway, I woudn' tell yeh 'cept for tha'. I can' leave withou' makin' arraingmen's, see? (pause) I'll need all o' yer help. Molly: Of course we'll help. (Mr. Langoustine took a great sniff and clapped her on the back, causing her to stumble slightly.) Mr. Langoustine: Knew yeh'd say yes! (He pauses and glances at them.) Mr. Langoustine: Okay, real quiet like from here on. (They creep down the path until Mr. Langoustine straightens and smiles.) Mr. Langoustine: There we are! (There is a huge body laying on the ground before them. It is an ogre.) Molly: Mr. Langoustine, I thought none of them wanted to come! (Mr. Langoustine looks uncomfortable.) Mr. Langoustine: None o' them did, Molly! I didn' have much ruddy choice inna matter! I couldn' leave 'im! Molly: Oh, why, Mr. Langoustine? Why? Mr. Langoustine: He's me brother! (There is a silence in the forest.) Mr. Langoustine: Well, half-brother anyway. Me mum had 'im afore she died. (pause) I though' I could bring 'im back here an' train 'im up a bit. Teach 'im a bit o' manners. (Molly is distraught. Nonny is nervous. Mr. Langoustine moves towards his half-brother.) Mr. Langoustine: Here. I'll introduce yeh to Grawp! (He tosses a rock at Grawp. It bounces off his head. The ogre awakes, and slowly stands to his full fifteen-foot height.) Mr. Langoustine: Yeh all righ', Grawp? (Grawp gives a low roar.) Mr. Langoustine: Look wha' I brough' yeh, Grawpy! Two new friends an' all. We 'ave Nonny Pirruccello here, see? An' over here is Moll. (Grawp stops roaring and simply looks at them. Then he reaches out towards Molly.) Grawp: Moll! (Nonny grabs her and pulls her behind a tree as the huge fists close around the air. Mr. Langoustine hits Grawp with a large stick.) Mr. Langoustine: Bad Grawpy! Bad boy! (Grawp roars in pain.) Mr. Langoustine: We don' attack our friends, Grawpy! (Grawp roars again. Mr. Langoustine, Molly, and Nonny flee the scene.) Mr. Langoustine: See, he don' know any better. (Nonny glares at him.) Mr. Langoustine: Anyway, all yeh need teh do is go an' talk to 'im. Give 'im a bit o' company. (Suddenly Mr. Langoustine stops and looks around. From the undergrowth, a large number of horses have appeared.) Mr. Langoustine: Oh blimey... (Snowflake steps into the clearing.) Snowflake: I thought we told you that you were no longer welcome in this place, Mr. Langoustine. You or that beast you brought from afar. Mr. Langoustine: S'not up to you who comes and goes in this forest. Snowflake: You stopped us from invoking our punishments on Rusty for becoming the servant of the humans at Bubblewarts. Mr. Langoustine: Stopped yeh from committin' murder, yeh mean! Snowflake: Our ways are not yours, Mr. Langoustine. And now you bring that monster here...our patience with it wanes swiftly. Mr. Langoustine: Well, you'll tolerate 'im as long as he's here! (The Horses paw the ground in agitation.) Snowflake: We allow you to pass this time, Mr. Langoustine, because you have young with you. But the next time you enter this forest, your life is forfeit. (The horses vanish into the undergrowth again.) End of Part 5. Recap Gil, his family, Nonny, Molly, Miss Jenny and the Machu Picchu ChuChu all go to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Gordon who is perfectly fine. They even saw the Rock Ness Lobster who still lost his memory after 3 years ago and Nonny, Gil and Molly also saw Goby and learnt that his parents have been tortured a long time ago. Back at Grimmauld Place, Nonny's anger starts to get out of control, as his mental connection to Rotten Tomato grows stronger. Fearing Rotten Tomato will exploit his connection with Nonny, Mr. Grouper immediately instructs Mr. Grumpfish to give Nonny a crash course on Occlumency lessons in an attempt to block Nonny's mind from the Dark Lord's influence. Meanwhile, many Death Eaters escape from Azkaban after one of the prison walls is damaged by lightning flashes. At Bubblewarts, the Mayor, the Marching Bandit and her loyal Inquisitorial Squad, uncover Mr. Grouper's Army after interrogating one of the students, Mavis. Mr. Grouper is questioned and makes an impressive escape as Marty orders his arrest. With Mr. Grouper gone, the Mayor becomes the new Headmistress, and her sinister dominance over the school continues. Later, Mr. Langoustine introduces Nonny and Molly to his half-brother ogre, Grawp. Category:Stories